The invention concerns a filter device particularly for filtration of gaseous fluids, comprising a filter element arranged in a filter housing.
Air filters for internal combustion engines are known that are integrated in the intake manifold and have a filter element arranged in a filter housing. The filter element is flowed through by the supplied combustion air. Such an air filter is disclosed in EP 1 364 695 A1, for example. The air filter comprises a filter cartridge that is insertable into the filter housing and is axially flowed through by the combustion air. The purified combustion air is subsequently supplied to the cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
In case of such air filters, care must be taken that a sufficiently great mass air flow passing through the filter element is provided in order to ensure the required air supply to the internal combustion engine. This requires that the pressure drop across the filter element may not surpass a certain limit. At the same time, a satisfactory filtration of the internal combustion air must be ensured.